Hunters: M
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Hunters AU. Wincest, violence and angst. I had to do it you guys.


**Title: Hunters: M- Don't Wake Me Till The Morning After**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: A demon's mark and Sam nearly loses it. The Hunters' relationship changes in a way none of them expected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I'm just playing with them for awhile.**

**AN: Okay, this is an AU of my Hunters 'verse, cause we all know how much I love doing those. It contains Wincest, so all my non-wincest readers, turn away now. You've been warned. Second warning though, it contains spoilers for a future Hunters story. That being said enjoy the perversity. Y'all had to have seen something like this coming. This is me we're talking about here.**

* * *

"What does that mean, we're marked?" Sam asked furiously throwing his jacket off as soon as they walked into the room.

"I don't know." Dean said trailing behind him, serious as death.

"How the hell are we marked?" Sam demanded. Without warning he turned around and punched the wall, leaving an indentation of his fist there.

"I don't know Sam." Dean yelled forcing Sam to turn around by his shoulders. "But that's not going to make it any better."

"I want to know Dean. I need to know." Sam said his voice cracking. "It said it had plans for us and now this….."

"I don't know how much more I can take." Sam finished after a moment.

"Dean?" Jack spoke up. They turned to her. She'd been so quiet they'd forgotten she was there.

"Is there any way to check? If we're marked?" She stumbled over the word hating the sound of it. Like that thing owned them. Nobody owned her.

Dean thought for a minute. He had no clue. He scrubbed a hand over his face, stepping away from Sam so that he sagged against the wall. Sam was looking down at the floor, trying to find answers where there were none. Jack was looking at Dean with utter faith, she trusted him to know what to do. He really wished he could say he did. Dean looked down at his hand and saw a trickle of blood there, from his forehead and he had an idea. It made his stomach turn and he shook his head fighting the cruel logic of it.

"What? What did you think of?" Jack asked when she saw the expression on his face. He was looking desperately at his hands, shaking his head. He gave her a sad, regretful look and walked to the table where their things were piled. He tore through his bag looking till he found it.

He turned back to them, walked to the front door and turned off the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked tiredly.

Dean ignored him, mostly because he didn't trust his voice to be steady. He turned on the U.V. light and walked to Jack, because she was closer to him. She frowned as he ran the light close to her skin. Sam sucked in a sharp breath.

"What?" Jack asked barely above a whisper. She almost didn't want to know what was there.

"It was right over your crib, where your mom died." Dean said his voice raw with emotion. Illuminated by the U.V. a blood stain glowed on her forehead. It looked a little faded with time but it was there clear as day. The place the demon marked her with her mother's blood.

Dean moved out of the way so that Jack could see in the dresser mirror. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

He walked to Sam, who was shaking his head, arms wrapped around himself. He was coming apart at the seams, tears already brimming in his eyes before Dean lifted the light to his forehead. Two blood spots, one lighter than the other marked his skin. One from Jess, one from Mom, Dean thought.

"No." Sam whispered. He pushed off the wall, taking the light form Dean and looked in the mirror, holding it up to himself. He started to hyperventilate, gasping for air. He pictured Jess on the ceiling her blood dripping down on his face. He pictured his mom the one and only time he'd ever seen her. Their blood marking him as one of the demon's targets. From far away he heard Dean's worried voice but he couldn't register the words. He threw the light into the mirror as hard as he could and ran into the bathroom.

Sam flicked the light switch up and reached into his pocket taking out the knife there and flicking it open. There was a pounding on the door, he ignored it and took a deep breath. The first cut of the blade hurt so bad he wanted to stop but he kept seeing it there and he wanted it off. He wanted to feel clean again.

* * *

Dean had a horrible feeling in his gut and he remembered that Sam kept a knife with him at all times. He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked so he started pounding on it.

"Sam! Open the door Sam. We can deal with this." Dean shouted through the door. Jack joined him banging her fist against the door.

"Sam its okay. Please come out." She called. Dean felt a surge of pride at how steady her voice was.

"Fuck!" They heard Sam choke out. Dean pulled Jack back from the door and kicked it in.

He stood frozen at the sight in front of him. Sam was holding his knife to his head, cutting into it.

"Sam don't!" Jack cried.

Hearing her snapped Dean into action. He lunged at Sam grabbing his arms struggling, to wrench the knife away. Jack helped him wrestle Sam to the ground while he bucked and kicked trying to get away from them. Finally Dean got the knife from his hand and threw the hateful thing away into the next room. He had Sam's arms pinned behind his back with the younger man down on his knees. Jack sat in front of him, tears running down her face. She reached into the shower, retrieving the wash cloth from there. Sam's body wracked with giant hysterical sobs. Dean kept his hold on Sam afraid that he'd hurt himself again. He tired to keep Sam as still as he could while Jack cleaned the blood off of his face.

Jack worked mechanically, very aware that she was crying and Sam was losing it. Some part of her needed to do this, needed to get the ugly reminders of the last couple of minutes off of Sam. The cut wasn't that deep and the bleeding was already slowing. She put the cloth aside and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. He buried his face in her neck crying. She locked eyes with Dean who had tears in his eyes. That scared her more than anything. She wanted to make things better, wanted to comfort them but didn't know how. She pulled back a little from Sam when she heard him start to speak, so she could hear him clearly.

"Just wanted to be clean." He said sobbed shaking his head. And Jack's heart broke. "Should just kill myself."

"No, no, no, baby, never." She choked shaking her head. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead then his temples. She tasted the tears streaking down his cheeks and then laid a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she saw Dean looking at her with wide eyes. Her heart sped up, she didn't know what the hell she was doing. She just wanted to comfort them and this was the only way she knew how. Sam looked up at her and sniffled.

Then he was leaning forward as much as his brother's hold let him and capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. Jack hesitated for a second before sinking into him. She closed her eyes, opened her lips to his and swept her tongue through his mouth, trying to tell him that he wasn't dirty, that she needed him, that Dean and her both needed him. Dean.

She opened her eyes to see Dean watching them with shock and something else. She broke the kiss with Sam and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. He responded by letting go of Sam's arms to thread his hands through her hair pushing her painfully close to him. Between them Sam let his now free hands circle her tiny waist laying kisses along Jack's throat and collar bone. Part of him was screaming about how wrong this was but he was too far gone to care.

"Jack." Dean moaned pulling away from her reluctantly. "Things are a little…" He trailed off and looked around them breathing hard. They were jammed between the counter and the bathtub, Dean's back shoved against the cold porcelain.

"Right…okay." Jack murmured swallowing. Sam lifted his head from her neck in a daze and got to his feet. Shaky and unbalanced he grasped Jack's hand and looked behind him at Dean.

Dean hopped up, his blood surging. He didn't know what the hell was happening but it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Sam pulled Jack to him kissing her ferociously. Her pupils were blown, her cheeks tinged with red. Like, he thought, when she calls her fire. The thought sent a wave of arousal through him. He opened his eyes and saw Dean standing inches behind her watching them with dark eyes, his lips were glistening with saliva, his breathing was off kilter.

Jack reached her hand out blindly searching for Dean till he came forward letting her arm curl around the back of his head and started biting and licking at her neck, harder than Sammy had. Hard enough to bruise, marking her. She could feel him hardening against her back and pushed her hips back rotating them till she felt him moan deep in his chest against her throat.

She felt him pull back and start to lift her shirt. Sam detached himself from her lips long enough to help pull the thin cotton t-shirt off her and throw it aside. He put his hands on the side of her head. His eyes were red rimmed, dark with emotions. Fear, anger, desire, awe. Everything showed on his face. That's why she loved him.

"God you're beautiful." He breathed. Dean murmured in agreement and kissed her bare shoulder, skating his teeth over her skin.

Dean lifted his head from her shoulder to lean towards Sam kissing his brother lightly, pulling back and going in for another. Jack tried to be shocked but she couldn't. This was how it should be. Dean's hand trailed down her front, caressing her breast as he ravaged Sam's mouth, showing his devotion and possessiveness with his body, where words would not do. That was why she loved him.

Dean and Sam had never talked about that thing that happened between them before he left for Stanford. Never mentioned it again and since it never repeated itself, neither ever felt the need to. But now with Dean kissing Sam with all that he had and Jack shivering and moaning against him, Sam wondered if this was where they were headed the whole time. He wants Dean inside him, he wants to sink into Jack, taste her, touch her and make her come with Dean pressed against him hard. She's softer than he would have thought, beneath all that coiled power and muscle, soft heat waiting to be taken.

Dean tasted the desperation on Sam, could feel it in every touch and turn of his little brother's head. This was the only way Dean knew how to love him, how to love both of them. Jack tasted like smoke and sweat and danger. It boiled in her blood. Dean knew this would end up with Jack underneath Sam and him watching them, loving them. He let go of Sam long enough for Sam to wrap himself around Jack, who looked so small compared to Sam. He spun the woman, who till then had been just their companion and sister in arms, finding the nearest bed. They fell into the mattress in a tangle of limbs, Jack clawing at Sam's button down shirt trying to get closer, more…fuck always more.

Sam pulled at his clothes leaving sloppy kisses on the side of Jack's face between the tug of war with his shirt and pants. Dean's sure hands appeared from behind him helping pull the stubborn material over his head, down past his hips. Jack smiles up at Sam and Dean and reached for the buttons on her jeans. Sam was pulling the denim down her long legs almost before she had them undone, pulling down her panties half a second later. She lifted her hips to help him get them off and Dean leaned down to lay a kiss on the scar below her knee, skirting his fingers up her calf to trace the surgery lines.

Sam groaned sliding his fingers over Jack's opening, already wet and ready for him. As fucked as it was, he knew she would be. Pleasure and pain stopped being separate for them a long time ago.

"Sammy." Jack rasped arching up to him.

Not yet though. Dean moved away from them and dug around in his bag, still fully clothed. He turned back and froze watching them for a second. Sam flicked his tongue over the intricate tattoos along Jack's stomach, holding her hips down to keep her still, as she whimpered and grasped at the sheets, leaving singe marks wherever she touched. Dean pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the ground. Without tearing his eyes away from the two he dropped his pants, his boxers and with a shaking hand stroked himself hard, biting his lip to draw blood. He squeezed the bottle of lotion he'd retrieved from his bag and the condom.

"Mine." He growled walking towards them. Jack raked her hands down his brother's back leaving long red scratches.. "Always mine. He can't have you." He was speaking to both of them. His beautiful, debauched, broken soldiers.

Sam looked up at him, an enticement all his own, sweating and shaking. He looked fucked out already. Jack reached her hand out to Dean, looking so tempting. A new addiction.

"Condom Sam." Dean said just lucid enough to remember that essentials. Sam nodded and grabbed the little foil packet from him. Jack took it from his hand, tearing it open with her teeth. Her putting a hand on Sam's chest pushing him back so she can roll the condom over his cock while staring at Dean with dilated pupils, a trail of sweat running down her neck, is one of the most erotic things Dean thought he'd ever seen.

Sam wanted to fuck Jack raw, with only skin between them like he could with Dean but he knew they couldn't risk it. He pushed her back into the mattress and fastened his mouth over her nipple, rolling the pink flesh around his mouth. She hooked her leg around his back, rolling her hips to tease the tip of his cock, begging him with her body.

Dean squirted the lotion over his erection quickly. He wanted to be buried in Sam while he thrust into Jack. Fuck, he wanted that so badly. Making them both his in one fell swoop. Dean coated two of his fingers with the cool lotion, feeling it warm to his skin. Everything in the room felt too hot, too tight, he was scorching, sweating.

So fucking damaged, Dean told himself as he ran his finger down Sam's crack. He pushed one finger inside to the second knuckle. When Sam pushed his hips back against his hand Dean pushed the second finger inside the too tight space. Sam stiffened for a second and Dean ran his other hand over his belly, skirting over Jack's heated flesh at the same time.

"S'okay baby." Jack whispered against Sam's lips. God, he loved her.

Dean fucked Sam open with his fingers while Jack kissed away the pain.

"Tell me you're ready for me." Dean groaned into Sam's ear. Sam swallowed hard and nodded. Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and Sam flexed his hips forward without warning. He exhaled, shaking, the head of Dean's cock pressing against him. Sensory overload from being clenched tight inside his Jack and feeling Dean so close.

"Sam!" Jack cried out pushing her hips harder against his needing more. Dean smashed his mouth against hers over Sam's shoulder and pushed into Sam.

Sam hissed at the twist of pain and bit down on Jack's shoulder to keep from yelling. The pain melted away and Dean pulled back thrusting forward searching till-

"Oh G- Dean." Sam moaned shuddering. He pulled back as far as Dean would let him grasping Jack's hips as he pushed inside her.

The found a pulsing desperate rhythm. Grasping, sliding and pulling to get closer. Greedy for each other's touch.

Dean slammed hard into Sam, loving the domino effect. The way Jack screamed both their names till they became on word. Sam bucked back and forth trying to surge harder forward and feel more of Dean at the same time. Sam felt the salty rage tears on his cheeks mingling with sweat blurring his vision. No, Sam wanted to see every second he couldn't let himself be blinded, he thought swiping his hand across his eyes before falling into oblivion.

Jack's eyes fastened on Dean's. He was so beautiful. All intensity and ecstasy, breathing in groaning, shuddering gasps. She wanted him so badly, wanted to touch him and taste him while Sammy made love to her. Dean's hand snaked in between them to scratch down her chest. He ground harder into Sam so he could get closer to touch her. His hand brushed her kiss swollen lips and she could taste the precome on his finger tip. That's when she lost it.

Sam felt her muscles clench tight around him and pumped faster into Jack, riding out her orgasm till his tore through him. His lover twisted and twined her legs round him milking him dry.

Dean watched in twisted fascination the people who were everything to him. It felt right to see their pleasure before taking his own.

"Come for me Dean." Jack murmured biting the pad of his thumb, that tongue wrapping around his finger. He saw fire light dance in her eyes.

Dean refused to shut his eyes to the wanton pair underneath him. He thought of every fight, every wound and scar they shared. Every other aspect of their lives together. His balls tightened and he fisted one hand in Sam's dark, sweaty hair, pulling hard when he came. He felt their names dancing across his lips. There was no way other people in the motel hadn't heard him.

Dean pulled out of Sam slowly so he wouldn't hurt him and collapsed beside Jack, Sam rolling over onto her other side. They were all breathing hard, too near sleep and dazed from the after effects to ask the questions begging to be asked. Sam sat up on his elbow and laid a gentle kiss on Jack's forehead where the outline of blood hid. He tried to speak what he was feeling silently. She nodded pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. Dean wrapped an arm around Jack's waist pulling her close to his body. Sam laid a possessive arm over the two of them, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The first thing Dean felt when he woke up the next morning was a warm shape held tight against him. He opened his groggy eyes and had a moment where he couldn't remember what the hell had happened after getting back to the room the night before. He scrubbed his hand over his face and felt the body next to him snuggle closer to him. His eyes flew open and he remembered. Oh, hell did he remember. Dean covered his eyes with the arm that wasn't currently wrapped around her waist and counted to three. When he opened them he saw Jack laying across his chest sleeping soundly and Sam's arm was over both their bodies with one long leg bent to encompass both Dean and Jack's.

"Oh shit." Dean mumbled, his voice sleep sore and raspy from the night before.

He felt sated and completely blissed out and that scared the living shit out of him. Dean carefully extracted himself from Jack and Sam's embrace and slid over to his own bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans that weren't even his and sat back with his hand over his mouth holding himself steady as he watched them sleep. Guilt roared through him. This was wrong, so wrong and so fucked up, even for them. They'd needed him and what did he do? He took advantage of the situation. He was supposed to be the one keeping them safe, but he never thought he'd have to keep them safe from him. He'd fucked them because it was the only thing he knew to do and now everything was wrong and it was all his fault.

'Never lay a hand on either of them, you sick bastard.' Dean told himself disgusted by his actions. He'd told himself so many times that these two people, whom he loved more than life, were completely off limits. There were just some lines you didn't cross and he'd crossed each and every one of them.

He rocked back and forth trying to get a grip on what he'd done.

Sam felt the first stirrings of wakefulness and fought against it. He felt warm and safe and the world looked cold and unwelcoming from where he was. He felt a weight against his body and slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the wince of pain in his forehead. Sam came face to face with a sleeping Jack, looking serene and totally at odds with her usual waking self. He couldn't move for a long moment, he was too busy trying to rationalize what he was seeing. Slowly he reached for the edge of the blanket and lifted it just a little to confirm that both he and Jack were naked underneath and not particularly clean either.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, where he felt a burning pain shoot through his head. He remembered trying to slice open his forehead and he remembered soft kisses while he cried and cursed the world.

Finally he remembered laying Jack down on the bed while his brother stretched and kissed him, made love to him. Oh, he could feel the phantom touch of both of them; Dean hard and pulsing inside him and Jack tight and sweet around him.

Sam lay for the longest time, shaking wondering what he'd done to them. Maybe he really was evil. Maybe he did belong to the demon. All his fault, he thought close to tears. He'd needed the comfort, to feel something and knew even if they didn't want that, neither would say no to him. Not when he needed them. Worst though, was that he wanted them like that again and again. Because as wrong as Sam knew it was, the night before it felt like the most right thing in the world.

"Oh shit." He said louder that he thought because Jack's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, cracked and filled with anguish.

Unlike her boys it didn't take long for Jack to remember what had happened the night before. She jerked away from Sam and fell over the side of the bed, taking the blanket with her. Sam tried to scramble for something to cover himself with but Dean was there a second later with the sheet from the bed that had lain untouched the night before. Sam took it from him willing himself not to cry and wrapped the sheet around himself, sitting back on the bed, folding most of his long body together in a sheltered little ball.

'What the fuck did you do?' Jack thought to herself as she wrapped the blanket toga style around herself. She walked on shaky legs to the chairs by the window and sat down wrapping her arms around herself.

She started it. With a kiss she started the domino effect. They fell together after that. If they were on that path all along, she had no knowledge of it. She'd wanted Sam to feel needed and wanted. At the same time she needed an outlet, some way to get out her own grief and rage. The perfect outlet came in the form of her two beautiful boys. Her brothers in this war.

Now all she felt was the sheer drop of terror seizing her like never before. They were going to leave her now. Sam and Dean would blame her for what happened and leave her because she'd fucked up something that worked. Jack bit the inside of her mouth till she tasted blood and tried to navigate the mine field of self loathing. She raised her eyes to look at them, expecting disgust and rejection, ready to meet it with defiance. Instead she locked eyes with Dean over Sam's form and saw a mirror to her own pain.

"I'm sorry." Sam cut through the silence with those two little words.

"What?" Jack asked. Her voice was rough with sleep and other things and the question came out as more of a croak than anything resembling words. That was fine, words weren't what she was good at anyway. You proved that last night, she told herself bitterly.

"I'm sorry about what I did. Just…" Sam cut off breathing hard to get control over himself. He finished with what they were all feeling, "Just don't leave me."

"Its not your fault." Dean said automatically.

"Who's fault is it then?" Sam demanded hoarsely. He wouldn't do it, not this time. He was not going to let anyone else take the blame for him.

_I'm worse than what we hunt, but please don't give up on me. _Sam thought.

"Listen Sam, I don't know what this is but, you aren't going to blame yourself for it." Dean said forcefully.

"Can you honestly tell me you aren't blaming yourself?" Sam shot back.

Dean looked down.

"I knew it." Sam said with absolutely no satisfaction at being right.

"I should have stopped it." Dean said simply trying to shrug but it ended in a shudder.

Jack stood up and walked over to Sam's bed. She rested one knee on the edge and just stayed there, not sitting just waiting for something that would make it all better again.

"No one's leaving." Dean said. Jack and Sam looked over at him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Its fucked, but we'll get through this. You're.." _Mine. _He sniffed nodding at the words he couldn't speak.

_I love you I'm sorry, I'll protect you better. Don't leave. _He wanted to beg.

The silence roared around them like a wordless spectra.

_I'll be better. I'll be stronger. I can't do this alone. _Jack tried to tell them with her eyes.

"I thought you said not leave teeth marks." Sam said after a long while.

Dean looked at him oddly and then he saw the vivid teeth marks on Jack's collar bone and neck, not all of them his but…

Jack barked a laugh and bit her lip. Dean looked down at his hand, where she'd marked him and the scratch marks and bites on Sam's back and shoulders. Sam started laughing a little and Dean couldn't help himself. They laughed so they wouldn't cry. Falling into a tense quiet.

Dean thought about something his father had told him once, about his time in the service. He said that the men he fought with became his brothers, closer than any blood relatives he'd ever had. It was an understanding that went deeper than any mundane kind of love. Warrior's love. Dean thought he got it at the time but now he felt it to the marrow.

Emotions were a battleground all their own, one they each feared more than any demon or creature. Because there was that terror at having to face it alone. Dean didn't want to face it alone anymore. He was just so tired, if he had to fight through this he didn't want to do it alone. That thought had him walking quietly to Jack and wrapping his arms around her. A sense of rightness at the contact prevailing over the ever present guilt. It had been so long since he wanted anything for himself, but he wanted this. He wanted them.

"Sam." Dean said holding out his hand.

There was no loud eureka moment, no blood covered confession. Just Dean holding out his hand and Sam taking it.

In a world where they brought peace to others, killed demons that were not theirs, gave joy and safety back to countless others where they could have none for themselves, all they had was each other. No illusions. This wasn't right. No one but them would understand. This was a love that went deeper than any human understanding. A bond forged in tears and sealed in blood not always an enemy's. For every bullet wound and broken bone. Every fear and horror. They'd stand together, tainted and pure in their affections. They'd marked each other as belonging to one another. Nothing and no one could tear them apart.

This was their warrior love.

**-FIN**


End file.
